Be My Escape
by You'reTheMoon
Summary: After running away from home, Alice finds herself taken in by an inhumanly beautiful family. Are they really human? And what happens when she takes a particular interest in one of them? AU. Jasper/Alice.
1. Preface

**Summary: **After running away from home, Alice finds herself taken in by an inhumanly beautiful family. Are they really human? And what happens when she takes a particular interest in one of them? AU. Jasper/Alice.

**A/N: okay so I this idea kinda popped in my head. And so I wanted to write it before it faded away. I can't help it when inspiration comes to me. But never fear! Capture**__**My Heart is my FIRST and TOP priority in terms of writing. I just really wanted to see what you all would make of this. So I'll stop rambling now...**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nope Nope Nope.**

**Preface**

I looked out my window to see it pouring outside. I could hear the thunder above and see the flashes of lightning every few minutes or so. But that didn't matter. I was still leaving. I had to. I couldn't stand it any longer. _I had to get away_. I felt a little bad about leaving Cynthia behind. But in honest truth, I knew she would be okay. It was me that would not be.

I had packed a few shirts and pants in my bag. I also threw in some water bottles, food and all the money I had. It was only about 50 dollars, but I could get by until I got a job. People might say that 16 was too young an age to be going off on your own and supporting yourself. But for me, the struggle would be most worth it.

Having everything I needed, I glanced back once more at my room. So many memories, though most of them were unpleasant. I went over to my dresser, grabbed a picture and stuck it in my bag. It was a picture of my younger sister, Cynthia. She was the only one who I would miss dearly. She was the only one who loved me back.

I picked up my bag, threw it over my shoulder, and opened my window. I through my bag down, and climbed out onto the tree that was beside my window. I easily climbed down it, making little noise. But with the storm, you wouldn't be able to hear me anyway. When I got to the ground, I grabbed my bag once more and headed down the street of my neighborhood. The rain was coming down harder now, but I pushed forward determinedly. Once I got to the end of the street, I took a right and headed out into the world. I was now on my own.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short, but if people want me to write more, than I shall. The title and some of the inspiration for writing this comes from the song "Be My Escape" by Relient K. Check it out, its a great song. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided to keep going with this. Jasper and Alice are my favorite couple, so yeah. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be so jumpy, waiting for Breaking Dawn.**

**Chapter 1**

I had only been walking for a few hours. Living in Seattle meant there were lots of cars around. But after awhile I ended up walking on a much less crowded road. Lucky for me. I looked up at a sign that was ahead of me. It said "Forks, Washington 20 miles." Maybe a small town would be a good change for me.

It was still late at night, but it had stopped raining at least. I tried to stay positive, to think positive. But I was nervous. I couldn't deny it. Being all alone, out on the side of the road, with no one who cared for me. No one to protect me. It scared me. But I needed to stay strong. I looked ahead, seeing a small bar and grill ahead of me.

Oh no. I needed to get past there fast. I shuddered just thinking about the drunks who could come out of there. I walked quickly in front of the bar and grill, trying not to draw attention to myself. I sighed in relief as I walked past, safely. That is, until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey darlin'. Why don't ya come 'ere a sec'," a man called out to me. I didn't look back, only increased my pace.

"Hey, we're talkin' to you," another voice called. I chanced a glance back to see three men walking quickly towards me. I broke into a run. They laughed and I heard them increase their pace.

"You can't out run us honey," the man said. I looked to see him already beside me. Curse these damn short legs. I screamed.

"Leave me alone," I yelled, trying to run faster. He laughed. The sound disturbed me and sent chills up my spine. He suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, kicking him where I knew it would hurt. He grunted and fell to the ground.

"Now you're gonna get it," the other man said as the two men left standing came at me faster. I ran down a near alley. There was no where else to go. I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. Soon enough they were right behind me. I looked around frantically for someone. Anyone. But there was no one. I was all alone and I was running out of breath. I wouldn't be able to make it. I was soon able to hear their frantic breaths behind me, smell their alcohol tainted breaths. One of the men grabbed me roughly and pulled me around so that I was facing them. I bit my lip. This was it. The end. He pushed me against the side of a building.

"You're really gonna regret hurting our friend back there," he whispered in my ear. I held my breath as he spoke. He laughed menacingly before slapping me across the face. I whimpered. Can't they just get it over with?

"And because of what you did, I'm gonna take it nice and slow. I wanna see you suffer," the man said. I shivered as he leant toward me. I closed my eyes and shrunk back as far as I could. Suddenly I heard someone yelp in pain. My eyes shot open to see the other man being thrown backwards. The man in front of me pushed my hard against the wall, before he was thrown backwards. As my head hit the brick wall hard, I fell to the ground feeling dizzy.

I shut my eyes and took deep breaths. My head was aching and my arms were hurting. I heard the men yelling in pain. I opened my eyes finally, to see the men who chased me running away, obviously injured. I looked to see a blonde man in front of me. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, with honey colored hair and piercing gold eyes. His skin was pale white and he was strong. Not overly big, but definitely strong. He was looking at me, somewhat worried and somewhat cautious?

Another man, who seemed to be slightly younger than him, came up beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was tall as well, and strong, with bronze hair and the same golden eyes. Feeling uncomfortable with them staring, I made an effort to stand. That was a bad idea. I felt woozy and fell back down, placing my hand to my forehead.

"Are you okay?" the bronze haired boy asked. I sat for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts and produce a coherent sentence.

"I...uh yeah. I..I think so," I said quietly, still feeling woozy. I tried standing up again.

"I think you should just stay put," the bronze haired boy spoke again. I nodded my head, making me feel even dizzier, and stayed put on the ground.

"I think we should take her to Carlisle," the same boy said to the other. The blonde nodded his head.

"Okay.We're going to take you to a doctor. You probably can't stand, so I'll carry you okay?" he said. Before I could answer, the blonde haired boy spoke for the first time.

"No, I'll carry her," he said quietly. The other boy stared at him, as if analysing him, but nodded.

The blonde boy walked over to me, cautiously and bent down. He looked into my eyes before picking me up into his arms, bridal style. I felt strangely safe in the strangers arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent. He seemed to be holding his breath. Before I knew it, I was being placed gently into the backseat of a silver volvo. In a short time, we passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Forks, Washington' and were driving through a small town. We finally turned into a driveway, that was partially hidden by thick trees, and came to a stop in front of a large, beautiful mansion. Before I could open the car door, the boy who had carried me was there, picking me up once more.

He carried me to the door and into the house. It was beautiful. It was a wide open space, with lots of windows along the back of the house. It was definitely inviting. The boy carried me up the stairs and into a room. He placed me on a large bed and walked out without saying anything. The other boy spoke up.

"Our father is a doctor, so he'll be able to help you," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "I mean for saving me and everything."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Edward," he said.

"Alice," I said, shaking his outstretched hand. The other boy canme back into the room, followed by another man. He was blonde also, with the same golden eyes as the other two. He seemed older than the others, but not old enough to be their father.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen," he greeted.

"Hi. I'm Alice Brandon," I said.

"So let's see what the damage is, shall we? Any place bothering you in particular?" he asked.

"Um, well my head is kind of dizzy and my arms are sore," I replied. Edward and the other boy were still in the room, watching Dr.Cullen and I.

After Dr.Cullen was finished inspecting my head and arms, he inspected the rest of me. When he got to my back, I flinched.

"Is your back injured as well?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I mean it was injured before tonight. I uh...fell down the stairs," I said avoiding their gazes.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked. I shook my head. I moved and he lifted the back of my shirt up. I knew there were bruises there. I just hoped they believed my story.

"You fell down the stairs?" he asked again. I didn't think he believed me.

"Um...yeah." Edward was looking at me curiously, while the other boy was just watching me. No expression on his face. I knew they didn't believe me, but they didn't push the matter.

"Well I'm going to have to ask you to stay a few days. To heal and make sure that you don't have a concussion. We should call your parents as well..."

"No!" I all but screamed. They stared at me curiously. "I...I mean their not home. Their...on vacation in Florida," I lied.

"Okay then. Is their another family member we can call?" I shook my head.

"Well okay. I'm still going to ask you stay," he said sternly. I couldn't object and only nodded.

"Great," he smiled. "I'll have Esme bring you up some food." And with that, he was gone. The other boy followed.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Edward asked.

"No I'm fine," I said. "What's that other guys name?" I added.

"Oh, that's Jasper," he said.

"You don't look related. Well except for your eyes," I said.

"Well Carlisle and Esme adopted us all. Jasper has a twin sister, Rosalie, and then there is Emmett," he explained.

"Oh."

"You should get some rest Alice." I nodded my head.

"Okay. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Alice," he said and closed the door.

**A/N: yay? nay? tell me what you think! reviews are much appreciated :) oh and BREAKING DAWN IS ALMOST HERE!! AHHHHHH! haha :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the few of you who have reviewed! I greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am merely an obssessed fan.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke just as the sun was rising. I felt fresh and had slightly less of a headache. Not only did I feel slightly better, but I had a good sleep too, free from any 'visions'. Ever since I was little, I would dream things, things that would happen in the future. My family never believed me. Not at first. And then when they did, they treated me like I was a freak. Like there was something wrong with me.

I sat up, looking over to see a tray of food on the table beside my bed. I picked it up, grabbing at the sandwich hungrily. Just as I took a sip of the juice, the door opened, revealing a young woman. She had warm, golden eyes and a kind face. I guess she was an early bird.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said, smiling. "Is the food satisfactory? Should I get you something else?" she asked.

"Oh no, no. It's great, really. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure dear. I'm Esme, Dr. Carlisles wife. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." I smiled at her and nodded. I liked her already.

"If you are done I'll take that out of your way," she said as she came over and took the now empty tray. "Carlisle will be here in just a moment to check on you." And with that she was out the door. Did they all wake up this early? I looked around the room, now having a chance to study my surroundings. The room was spacious, with soft yellow walls and floral artwork. The bed was large and had matching side tables on each side. There was also a large window, overlooking a yard and the woods.

"Good morning Alice," Carlisle greeted, entering the room.

"Good morning," I replied.

"So how are your feeling today?"

"Um, a little better. I am still sore though. But my head dosen't ache as much," I replied. He nodded.

"That's good. Here you can take this to help ease your soreness." He handed me two aspirins and a glass of water. I quickly swallowed them, anxious for anything to help ease the pain.

"I'll just leave you to rest for awhile then," he said before exiting the room. And I did for awhile, waiting for the aspirin to kick in. It did surprisingly quickly and I felt less sore in no time. But soon enough I began to feel restless. I never could sit still for too long. I decided to get up and stretch my legs. I carefully stood up, feeling a little dizzy and walked slowly to the door. I then stuck my head out the door, peering into the hallway. It was empty.

I walked down the hallway to the right, passing by a closed door. Walking further, I came across an open door. I walked passed but stopped when a voice called out.

"Hey," a beautiful female voice said. I turned around, my eyes landing on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was tall and blonde, with flawless pale skin and familiar golden eyes.

"Hi," I said.

"You're Alice right?" I nodded. "I'm Rosalie, Carlisles daughter."

"Nice to meet you."

"I just wish I was there to help you also. If I was the jerks never would have gotten away so..." she had a strange, angry look in her eyes. Was it possible that she had been in a similar situation?

"Anyway, Esme wanted to know if you needed anymore clothes," she said. I had totally forgotten about that. I realized that I had no clue what happened to my belongings. She seemed to read the look on my face. She then looked me up and down.

"Well it's obvious you won't fit in anything of mine, so I'll just have to go shopping for you." My face brightened at this. If there was any activity that I enjoyed, it was shopping. Unfortunatley I was never allowed to do much of it. Perhaps that's why clothes appeal to me so much.

"Well I haven't any money.." I started, but she shook her head.

"Nonsense. Esme insists on paying." I smiled in thanks at her.

"I better go by myself until you feel up to going," she said. "See you later."

"Bye," I said as she walked down the opposite end of the hall and down the stairs. Curious about who else I would meet on my journey down the hall, I turned to keep walking. Unfortunatley, I slammed into something hard and fell backwards. A pair of cool, pale hands shot out, catching me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see Jasper standing in front of me, his hands on my waist to steady me. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked quietly.

"Just...walking around, stretching my legs out."

"You _should_ be resting you know," he pointed out. I smiled.

"I know. So shhhhh," I said before walking around him and continuing down the hall. I hadn't gotten far before he caught up to me.

"Are you sure you're okay to be walking about? You're not lightheaded or anything right?" he asked. His worried expression caused my heart rate to increase.

"I'm fine Jasper," I replied, trying to calm my breathing down. Just being close to him made me feel like this.

"If you're sure..." I nodded and he gave up. I looked back up at him and our eyes met. The starnge gold eyes still captivated me. He seemed uncomfortable with something.

"I'll see you later," he said suddenly and strode quickly down the hall and stairs much like Rosalie had before him. I watched his retreating figure.

**A/N: I know it's short but I really wanted to get something out to you guys. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate and read every single one. more reviews perhaps? :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I'm finally updating this, haha. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

After talking with Jasper, I decided to take his advice and rest awhile. I tryed my best to relax, but I found myself to be a little anxious. Afterall, how much do I really know about this family? They seemed nice enough though, saving and taking in a complete stranger who had no where to go.

I finally decided to give up on the idea of rest and go explore downstairs. Human interaction would be good for me.

After wandering down the stairway, I eventually found myself in a large kitchen. Like the rest of the house, it was light and open. There was no one else around.

I heard soft music coming from another room and followed the sound. Entering the living room, I found Edward sitting at a piano, playing a soft, yet beautiful tune. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Alice," he greeted, his fingers still gliding over the keys.

"Hi Edward. Where is everyone? It's so empty." He chuckled.

"Esme and Emmett went out to buy some food for you and Rosalie went out to get some clothes," he replied. I nodded.

"Yeah, I met Rosalie. She seems nice." He laughed and I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure, when she's in a good mood," he said, still smiling.

"So what about Jasper?" I asked, curious as to why he wasn't mentioned.

"Oh, he's around. Probably out for a walk."

"Oh," was all I said. I didn't know why I felt a little disappointed. Edward looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"So...what is there to do around these parts?" I asked.

***

We settled for watching TV. I continuously flipped through the channels until I settled for some program on the history channel. It actually got pretty interesting when a show about vampires came on.

Edward, who had merely stared at the TV with no interest at all before, had suddenly found something amusing. Perhaps he didn't think much of mythical creatures.

And so we watched all about the history of vampires and the tales of modern day vampires living among us, as Edward continued to laugh at the strangest times.

Not until a commercial about milky mintues had come on, did I hear the front door open. Before they had even come in sight, Edward had called out a greeting to Emmett and Esme.

Esme greeted me warmly before heading after ,who I asumed was Emmett, to the kitchen. After finishing putting away the food, Esme came back with Emmett.

"You must be Alice," he said. He was huge, with brown hair and the same pale skin and golden eyes as the rest of the family.

"Yeah. You must be Emmett," I replied, smiling.

"Indeed, little pixie, indeed." I laughed.

"So what are you two up to?" Esme asked kindly.

"We're watching a documentary. About vampires," Edward said, a smile working it's way onto his lips. They all laughed, as if there was some private joke I wouldn't understand.

"So where are you traveling from sweetheart?" Esme asked me.

"Oh. Ummm.." I hadn't expected that. I didn't know what to tell them. "I'm from Seattle," I said truthfully, but leaving out the whole 'why I was walking alone at night down the side of the road.'

"Any particular reason why you were alone?" Edward asked, as if hearing my thoughts. I just shrugged and avoided their eyes. I could feel the tension in the room. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on a tall blond figure entering the room. I suddenly felt the tension in the room slip away.

"Hello Jasper," Esme greeted. "How was your...walk?"

"Fine," he said quietly. "I'll be upstairs," he said before retreating out of the room. I watched him leave.

"So, how about dinner?" Esme asked cheerfully.

***

Esme cooked me spaghetti. It was delicious. However, I found that I was the only one eating. Everyone else were apparently "not hungry".

Carlisle came home from work soon after Rosalie came back from shopping. She had bought me a few outfits, though I saw that the majority of the clothes looked to be for her. I was grateful either way.

Edward had returned to playing the piano as Esme sat beside him, smiling. They had told me that the song I heard earlier was her favorite. It was beautiful and I was amazed that someone my age could have written such wonderful music. I learned that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all seniors and Edward a junior like me.

Emmett turned out to be simply hilarious and had us all laughing as if we were all old friends. I had the most fun I've had in a long time, though I was curious as to why Jasper seemed so distant.

I finally headed up to try and get some sleep. I was till sore and was pretty wore out to be quite honest. But I had trouble sleeping. There was too much on my mind.

Once again, I gave up on the idea of rest and decided to take a walk. It was dark inside the house. I could see a light was on in Rosalie's room and heard voices, but didn't want to disturb.

I walked down the stairs and walked out onto the back patio. I closed my eyes and smiled as a cool breeze swept through my short hair and across my face.

"Hello," a quiet voice came from the darkness. I jumped, letting a small shriek escape my lips as my eyes flew open and my hand went to my heart. Sitting to the right of me, I saw Jasper, looking up at me.

"Sorry," he apoligised, though he seemed to be fighting a smile.

"It's okay. I was just startled. I didn't know anyone was out here," I said.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night anyway?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I answered.

"Couldn't sleep," he said smiling. My heart jumped. He looked at me as if he could hear it.

"Me neither," I replied. I moved slowly to sit next to him. He stiffened, but didn't flinch away. I took that as a good sign.

"You seem to be feeling better," he commented, staring off into the woods. I nodded.

"I am, thanks." I glanced over at him and our eyes locked. His gold gazed into my blue. I couldn't help but feel more peaceful. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke our staring contest and stood up.

"I'll see you later," he said quietly before rushing back into the house. I sighed before standing and heading back to my room. I found myself able to fall asleep quickly.

**A/N: Wow, okay so it's been awhile. But hopefully this chapter wasn't a disappointment for you. please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

For the next two days, things went in pretty much the same routine. Every morning, Esme would cook me tons of food for breakfast, and I would eat it all, not wanting to be rude. And every morning, no one else would eat. They were either "not hungry" or had "already eaten."

Throughout the day, Edward, Emmett, and Esme were all very welcoming, always making sure I felt comfortable. I found myself in endless videogame competitions with Emmett, finding I had a natural talent for it. By the end of the first day, I was beating him more than losing to him. He didn't take it too well.

I was disappointed however by the lack of appearence from Jasper. I would see him rarely, for he was usually up in his room. In the few times I did see him, passing him in the hallway or talking to one of his siblings, he always looked at me and smiled a little, before heading on his way.

Even the smallest recognition from him brightened my mood and I soon found myself venturing by his room more often than necessary.

As for Carlisle, he was at work most of the time, but was as welcoming as the others, and treated my wounds kindly. Rosalie however, seemed to accept that I was here, just didn't give me the time of day.

If she wasn't hanging around Emmett, Edward said she was probably in the garage...or in front of a mirror. I had to laugh at that.

On the fourth day of my stay was when things changed a bit. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle told me that they were going "out" for the day and wouldn't be back until late. As nice as they were, they all seemed very cryptic about certain things, almost like they were hiding something.

Edward, and surprisingly Jasper, had volunteered to stay home with me. I smiled at the thought and felt hopeful that I may get a chance to talk to Jasper again. Jasper and Edward looked at me curiously.

Once the rest of the Cullens left, Edward, Jasper and I found ourselves with nothing to do. It was awkaward at first, until we ended up in none other than the Cullens favorite pastime- video games.

Having played racing games with Emmett the day before, we decided to play Halo. I was happy that even Jasper decided to play with us. But what surprised me most was how good Jasper was. I now understood why Edward says Emmett dosen't like playing Halo-Jasper always wins.

One hour and many losses later, we decided to take a break. I went to make myself some lunch (of course _they_ weren't hungry) and Edward wanted to work on a new composition. After making myself a sandwich and grabbing a pop from the fridge I took a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"May I join you?" I looked up to see Jasper. I smiled and motioned for him to sit. He sat across from me.

"So why is it that no one is ever hungry around here?" I asked. I was honestly curious. Jasper eyes my food with disgust. He only shrugged as a response though.

"So where did you get your mad Halo skills? Staying up all night and day playing?" I teased. He smiled back at me. It wasn't often that he did, it got me excited.

"Something like that," he said.

"Well, give me a few days. I think I can beat you."

"Oh you think so?" I nodded my head. "Well bring it on then."

"Oh, it's been brought Hale," I said. He smiled even wider.

"When and where?" he said in mock competitiveness.

"Tomorrow, your living room," I said in the same tone. I burst out laughing. He laughed softly along with me.

After I finished eating, I went to out my plate in the sink. I sat back down and took another sip of my pop.

"So why didn't you go out with everyone else?" I asked.

"Someone had to keep you company," he said.

"Edward's here," I pointed out. "But I'm glad you stayed too," I added, not wanting him to get the wrong impression.

"Me too," he said. We looked at eachother. I wanted to touch him, to reach my hand across the table. But I figured that would be pushing it. He cleared his throat.

"We should go see what Edward is up to," he said, standing up.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly before following him out of the room.

***

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. I found myself smiling the whole day in Jasper's presence. It was already eleven and the rest of the Cullens hadn't returned yet. I guess when they said late, they meant it.

I was exhausted and we all decided to call it a night. Edward, whose room was a floor above mine, said goodnight and headed upstairs. Jasper's room was only a few doors down from mine. Just like a gentleman, he walked me to my door.

"Sleep well Alice," He said. I gazed back up to him.

"You too," I sighed. I didn't want to say goodnight yet, but I was pretty tired. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but thought against it. I watched him enter his room and close the door behind him.

***

_"I believe in you," I told him. He looked back at me, despair in his eyes beautiful golden eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. "You won't," I whispered back. Slowly, cautiously he bent closer, our lips almost meeting-_

I woke, sitting up and breathing heavily. Not from fear, but from anticipation. I sighed, laying back down. Why did I have to wake before the best part? My vision left me curious. What did Jasper mean by not wanting to hurt me?

It also left me smiling. Just the thought of Jasper's lips anywhere near mine made my heart pick up speed. Could he actually think of me that way? A downside to my visions- I didn't know when they would happen.

***

I woke late the next morning. It was nearly noon. Going downstairs, I found all the Cullens back. I walked into the kitchen, finding Esme and Carlisle sitting at the island.

"Goodmorning dear. Sleep well?" Esme said, smiling.

"I did, thanks. And you? How was your trip?" I asked them.

"It went great," Carlisle answered. I noticed their eyes looked lighter. _Must be the lighting_, I told myself.

"How was your day with Edward and Jasper? Did eberything go alright?" Esme asked curiously.

I nodded. "It went perfectly."

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you all think! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

"No!" Emmett yelled, throwing the controller to the ground. I forced myself to keep a straight face as he stomped out of the room. He had lost every game so far and wasn't taking it well. Edward, who was sitting beside me laughed openly at Emmett's behavior and I could even see Jasper smile a little, who was leaning against the wall across the room, keeping a distance as always.

"Do you think he will be okay?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, he'll get over it," Edward said. I nodded in a agreement and laughed before my stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Edward said.

"Yes. How strange for a person to be hungry," I said sarcastically. I was seriously beginning to think this whole family had an eating disorder. Edward laughed and Jasper smiled.

"I guess I'll go make myself something tasty," I said, standing up and making my way to the kitchen. I had been here a full week and felt more comfortable here than anywhere else I had ever been. I quickly made myself some soup, grabbed one of Rosalie's fashion magazines, and began flipping through the pages as I ate.

"Anything interesting?" said a familiar voice. I jumped a little, dropping the magazine before a pale hand grabbed it and placed it back on the table.

"You need to stop doing that," I told Jasper, taking a deep breath. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he said smiling and sitting down across from me.

I looked down at my hands as I tried to think of something to say. Why did this have to be so awkward? I took another spoonful of soup before looking back up at him.

"You seem happier," he commented. I looked at him in surprise. I hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth.

"Well yes, soup does make a person joyful." He smiled.

"I meant in general, you seem happier than when you first came." He was definitely right about that. I felt more at home here, like I fit in.

I nodded. "I am." I gazed out the window. The normally cloudy sky seemed to be clearing, letting the sun start to shine through.

"Looks like we might actually have sun today," I said, pointing out the window. Jasper looked out the window. "Maybe we could all go for a walk or something," I suggested. He stood up.

"Sorry, I can't. I have something to take care of," he said. I frowned. Did I really expect him to want to do anything with me? I was nothing more than a temporary guest in his home.

"Perhaps tonight though," he said, as if sensing my disappointment. I nodded, not able to form any words. "Great, I'll see you tonight," he said before exiting the room.

I sighed when he was gone, feeling a smile tug on my lips. Well that was progress. Sure he still kept his distance most of the time, but he was definitely warming up to me. And it was beginning to feel like he might actually want to be friends with me. I smiled wider at the thought.

After I finished eating, I went upstairs to take a quick shower. After I put on a change of clothes I wandered out of my room and down the hall. I had no idea what to do with myself until tonight. I decided to see what the rest of the household was up to. I walked past Rosalie's room, debating on whether to bother her before walking up to Edward's room and knocking on the door.

"Hey Alice," he greeted, opening the door.

"Hi Edward. I was thinking maybe we could go outside and hang out or something. It's beautiful out," I said.

"Oh, well, I'm not much of an outdoors person. I was just going to work on a new composition today," he admitted. I sighed.

"I'll go ask Emmett then."

"No!" he exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't try telling me Emmett isn't one for the outdoors," I said.

"No. He's just spending the day with Rosalie. You know how she can be," he joked. I watched him carefully.

As nice as they all were, the Cullen's seemed to have excuses for the strangest of things. Not to mention no one was ever hungry, they were all way too pale, they all had the same eyes, yet were all adopted. And now on the one sunny say all year, no one wants to go outside. It didn't make sense. Perhaps I was just over analyzing things.

"Fine then," I sighed. "I guess I can find something to do." He smiled sheepishly at me before closing the door.

***

I stared in the mirror for what seemed to be hours. I had showered, again and fixed my hair as best I could. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I knew it was just a casual walk but I couldn't help it. Being around such god like people made me feel so…_plain_.

Giving up, I took a deep breath before walking out of my room and down the stairs. The sun from the beautiful day was just now setting, meaning Jasper would hopefully be done with whatever he had to 'take care of.'

Downstairs I found Edward and Esme at the piano, Edward playing her favorite piece and Emmet on the couch, his arm draped around Rosalie's shoulders as she smiled at something he was whispering in her ear. I smiled as I took a seat on the opposite couch.

"Hello Alice. How was your day?" Esme asked.

"It was good thank you," I told her. In all honesty, I was bored out of my mind. Half the day I was struggling to get Jasper out of my mind while the other half I was trying to find something to occupy my time. I heard Edward snort.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, continuing to play the piano. Another thing to add to my odd list from earlier: Edward always seemed to be laughing at nothing.

"Jasper dear," Esme greeted. My head snapped up and saw the beautiful blond figure entering the room. I smiled at him.

"Did you still want to go out for a walk?" Jasper asked me. I smiled at his hesitancy.

"Of course," I replied, trying not to seem too eager. As I grabbed the jacket Rosalie had bought me, I noticed Jasper and Edward exchange a look.

"He'll be fine," Esme whispered to Edward as I walked past them. Edward nodded, still watching Jasper as I followed him out of the house.

Jasper led me down the front path and along the dirt road. We walked in silence, with a few feet of distance separating us. I found myself looking up at him constantly, partly because he was just so striking and partly to make sure he was still there; he was so quiet.

"So…" I started.

"So…" he responded, looking down at me.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" I concluded.

"Not particularly," he agreed. I nodded.

"Well it's a good thing I am then," I said. He laughed and I savored the sound. He wasn't one for showing a lot of emotion… except through his eyes. His eyes always seemed to be holding something.

"So let's start with something simple. What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"I don't really have a favorite per se," he said.

"Well, then just today. What color most captivates you today?"

"Blue," he said looking me in the eyes. I looked down feeling embarrassed under his gaze.

"Okay," I gulped. "What's your favorite hobby?" I asked.

"I like to read," his quiet voice said.

"Really? What do you like to read about?" I wanted to learn more about him.

He shrugged. "Anything, though I guess I'm in to history." I nodded. "What about you?" he asked.

"I ask the questions around here mister," I said. It continued like that for most of the walk. I shot question after question at him, holding on to every little thing he told me. Most of his answers were short, but I didn't mind. He captivated me. Every so often he would try to put the attention on to me but I wouldn't allow it. I could tell he didn't like talking about himself much but I couldn't help it. I was desperate to know more and he seemed to open up a bit more after awhile.

It was pitch black as we made our way back up the long dirt road to the house. There were no lights on and I found it difficult to see where I was going. The clouds had come back and were now covering the moon, my only light source. Jasper however seemed to have no difficulty. Maybe I should get my eyes checked.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" his voice responded to the right of me.

"I can't see a thing! I feel like I am going to run into a tree."

He chuckled. "Here, let me grab your arm I can guide you." My heart pounded as I felt him gently grasp my arm. I seemed to be craving his touch more and more lately. Eventually I could make out the house and Volvo parked next to the garage.

"Thanks for the walk Jasper," I said as we reached the front door.

"Anytime," he said. My breath caught. Oh how I wished he would kiss me, like he was about to in my vision.

I cleared my throat. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Alice," he said quietly looking at me before we parted ways at the bottom of the staircase.

***

"_Jazz," I whispered. He looked up at me solemnly. "It doesn't matter what you are. Please understand that. I-"_

"_It does matter Alice. I'm too dangerous," he said._

_I shook my head. "I do not care," I said firmly. "Human or not, you are still _Jasper_."_

I woke my breathing heavy. Once again, I was dreaming or _seeing_ about Jasper. Each 'vision' was becoming more and more confusing. Not human? What could that possibly mean?

Could my crazy list actually have truth in it? Was I not just over analyzing everything strange that I noticed? And if they Cullen's aren't human…then _what _are they?

I sighed in frustration as I tried to make sense of it all. It would come out in time, I knew, or I wouldn't be dreaming about it. But I didn't want to wait. I needed to know now. But what could I do but wait for everything to fall into place.

I did know one thing however. Whatever I was going to discover wasn't going to change how I felt about Jasper…though exactly what I'm feeling is another mystery itself.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! As for the Bella issue, I am not completely decided on whether she will be in this fic. I am pretty sure she will be though, however it will be quite some time before she would appear. Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6**

It had been two weeks. Two of the happiest and curious weeks I have ever had.

Since my walk with Jasper, I found us slowly, surely coming closer each day. I couldn't help but notice how cautious he always was around me though, as if he was afraid too be alone with me for too long.

Yet at the same time, I could see that he _liked_ spending time with me, at least somewhat. In the rare occasion that I would see him smile when he thought no one was looking or the subtle shine that occasionally glimmered in his eyes, I would see hapinness reflected in them. Maybe he wasn't as...fond of me as I was of him, but I have become confident in saying thatwe are at least friends.

But as my friendship has grown with Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, so has my curiosity about them. I have yet to see anyone eat anything- _ever_, excluding the one small chip I forced into Emmett, who ate it reluctantly. Edward just laughed at him, as if enjoying another joke I didn't understand, while Emmett swallowed, looking like he was in pain.

That is, until Emmett asked me to force some on Edward too. Edward's laughter had subsided instantly and he all but ran out of the room, mumbling something about not liking chips. I remeber my confusion at both Edward's departure and Emmett's smug expression.

And other than that, there was the odd body tempertures. I had noticed it before with Carlisle and Jasper, yes, but had figured it was either because of the weather, or in Carlisle's instance, from the ice he gave for my bruises. But I quickly found that all the Cullens had the same ice cold, flawless skin.

When I had questioned Carlisle about it, asking if they all had some weird medical condition or something, he just smiled, telling me to get some rest. I have always had trouble not knowing something. I mean come on, what kind of answer is that?

And probably the strangest thing of all was Edward's uncanny ability to correctly answer someone before they even spoke. It was as if he could tell what I was thinking- what anyone was thinking. He would make a comment or answer a question when no one said anything, as if the Cullens were having private conversations without speaking.

I was beginning to become impatient. I knew they were different- my dream told me that much. but what it lacked in telling me was _how_ they are different. What else could they be but human? But I am tired of waiting. Tired of waiting for the truth to reveal itself, tired of waiting for someone to say something, tired of the secrets, tired of waiting for Jasper and I to kiss...

"Alice?" I looked, seeing Edward watching me closely.

"Yeah?" I responded, trying to shake off my thoughts.

"Carlisle would like to see you in his office for minute," he said, still watching me closely, as if trying to tell what I was thinking.

I nodded before standing up and making my way up the large stair case. When I reached his door, I took and deep breath before softly knocking on the door and opening when I heard a muffled "come in" from the other side.

"Ah, Alice thank you for coming to speak with me." he greeted.

Carlisle was seated behind a large wooden desk. There were rows and rows of bookshelves lining the walls, and huge burgendy curtains over the window, keeping any outside light from reaching the room. I gave him a small smile, taking a seat in the chair opposite Carlisle, in front of his desk.

"Edward said that you wanted to speak with me? About something important I assume?" I asked.

"That is correct," he confirmed. "Now as you know, you have been with us for a few weeks now. And as much of a joy as it has been having you here," he paused before continuing, "I am concerned about your situation with your family." Shit.

"Now I know you said they were out of town," he told me, eyeing me in a way that told me he did not believe me, "but I can only imagine the concern they must be feeling."

"Well, I doubt that they have even come home yet..." I started.

"True as that may be, they surely would call to check up on you," he said, seeing right through my lies. "Have you tried to contact them since the incident?"

I shook my head, avoiding eye contact.

"Alice, I hope for you to share why you were off on you own," he asked gentley, obviously sensing something was wrong.

I didn't expect them to by my story forever, but I also hadn't expected to stay this long either. At my reluctance to answer his questions, he merely nodded, looking slightly disheartened.

"Just know I am here when you are ready to talk Alice. Please also know you are welcome in our home for as long as you need."

"Thank you," I said, feeling the relief that they would still allow me to stay. With that, I exited, quietly closing the door behind me.

"Everything alright?" The quiet voice made me jump.

"Jasper, _stop_ doing that!" I said in mock anger. He merely gave me that smile that made my knees go weak.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so jumpy," he responded, keeping pace with me as I made my way down the hall.

"Everything okay?" he asked, making me pause as he placed a cold hand on my shoulder. It wasn't often that he made any kind of physical contact with me. "You seem a little tense."

I debated whether to tell him what was on my mind. But what could I possibly say? That I'm worried about my home situation because I have dreams that occasionally come true? That I think his whole family might be something other than human? No. I couldn't. He would think I was utterly mad.

"I'm fine," I said, feeling my lips curve into a smile, hiding my face from any distressed emotions. Apparently he wasn't buying it.

"You can tell me," he said so quietly and sincerely that I wanted nothing more than to give in. "I mean, we're...friends right? Friends tell each other what's on their mind."

Then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I saw nothing must genuine concern and maybe even sadness? I noticed his eyes seemed an even more intense color of gold today, looking at me as if he could feel everything I was feeling. I looked down.

"I need to know something Jasper," I finally said, looking back into his eyes. "And I need you to promise to tell me the truth, no matter what." I could see his hestitance, but also his curiosity.

"I promise to tell you as much as I can," he amended. Not wanting to get into a discussion I knew I would lose, I decided this would be good enough for now.

"You're family," I started," You're different. We both know that you are." I could see him become nervous, now avoiding eye contact. He was about to respond when suddenly Edward appeared beside us.

"Sorry to interupt," Edward said, not looking sorry atall but looking as Jasper as if communicating silently. Jasper looked simply relieved.

"Esme has your dinner ready for you Alice." Before I could object, Jasper mumbled a goodbye before speeding down the stairwell. Just as edward made the move to follow, I objected. I was now more determined than ever.

"Edward, I need to know what you are."


	8. Update!

**AUTHOR UPDATE! 2010**

Hi guys! Wow so I know i haven't updated in over a year! And I do apologize to those of you who do enjoy this story! I DO hope to finish it! But I am unhappy with what I have written so far. I feel like it's not good at all to be honest.

Soooo, I wanted YOUR opinion: **Would anyone be ooposed to me re-writing the entire thing? **I think this might be the best choice so i can make it less crappy :) haha

Sorry again for the lack of updating (on both stories).

Leave a a review and let me know what you think! Thanks.

-you'rethemoon


End file.
